Mia list of 'embarassing moments' and Michael!
by Sasami601
Summary: Tis just a fluff story on how I thought Mia and Michael's hook up should've happened. And I also had some embarrassing things to happen to Mia just for fun! *CHAPTER 2 UP!* Read and review people!
1. Default Chapter

"Mia's list of "Most Embarrassing Moments"…and Michael Moscovitz"  
  
By Monica Nichelle Harris  
  
  
  
HI! This is my first attempt at writing a Princess Diary fan fic. I just got through reading the second book and I saw the movie in theaters…and I'm just now deciding to write this story on the 5th of May. Muah. Well I guess you can tell by the title that this is a Michael/Mia fic sooo…PREPARE YOUR VOMIT BAGS! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Meg Cabot owns all of these characters, not MOI!  
  
  
  
April 25, G&T  
  
Here I am, sitting in G&T while Lilly chats her head off about Boris not wanting to take her to the Spring Fling dance, and Michael (OH GLORIOUS SWEET MICHAEL!) is sitting over across the room updating his magazine. I wish he were over here now, talking to me. With his gorgeous eyes and teeth…oh GOD I'm obsessing again. Ok, I'll stop! I'll think of something else to write…my most embarrassing moments! Well actually, Mrs. Spears told us to do that in our English journal, but hey, what the hell, might as well list it in here!  
  
Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo's Most Embarrassing Moments  
  
There was that one time when I had to go to the bathroom really bad, but it turns out that I had diarrhea and I really had to go bad, and I went to the bathroom and Lana Weinberger was in there and I almost used the bathroom on myself because she wouldn't let me go to the bathroom! Isn't that bad?  
  
When I accidentally tripped and fell in front of Michael…  
  
When I tripped and fell in front of Josh Richter!!! (that jerk.)  
  
When Kenny had taken me to a Japanese Anime movie (Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz) and he tried to give me a French kiss! But I turned my head and his tongue ended up in my ear!! Can we say gross?  
  
When Shameeka had tried to give me cornrows, her comb got stuck in my hair and we had to cut it out.  
  
That's all I can think of for now! I'm going to Lilly's house after school so I'll write some more later.  
  
April 25, The Loft  
  
  
  
OHMIGOD! I cannot BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED! Ok, I'll be calm…calm. Ok, so I went to Lilly's house after school right, and I don't know if Lilly did this on purpose, but she said-  
  
"I have to go meet Boris at the café. Maybe you and Michael can work on your algebra." And she left! She left ME alone with MICHAEL (who by the way was only wearing a tank and his baggy pants!). We were in the house alone, and…it drove me crazy! Well we were doing my algebra, like always, when Michael said,  
  
"So Mia…um. How are you and Kenny doing?" He totally threw me off by the question! I mean, since when did he become interested in Kenny and me? But I answered,  
  
"Um, I guess we're doing fine!" That's when Michael put down his pencil and got up. I looked at him and gave him a confused look.  
  
"Where are you going" I asked. He just put a finger up to his lips and went to his room. Ok, so my thoughts at that moment were:  
  
He was going to throw up in a vomit bag because I still smelled like fish (me and mom went to the fish market and this guy who was trying to catch his fish, ended up missing and it smacked me in the face).  
  
He was going to get some roses and candy for me so he can confess his innermost secrets and love with me OR  
  
He was just going to get his guitar.  
  
Which was the right answer because he resurfaced with his trusty guitar. I smiled weakly, trying not to show my disappointment. I really wanted to tell him that I liked him! But, I couldn't. He was just way too gorgeous and smart and OLDER to even consider liking me. But anyway, he said,  
  
"We can take a break so you can listen to my song." I put down my pencil and nodded. He then began to play a song titled "Princess". Then I began to wonder, what was up with all these titles to his songs? "Tall glass of water", "Princess"? I don't GET IT! But yeah, when he was singing his song, I began to like notice that he was staring me right in the eyes when he sang the last verse, which was…"I love you sweet Princess of mine…" THAT'S WHEN IT CLICKED! MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ HAD JUST TOLD ME THAT HE LOVED ME! But me, being the big DORK I am, grabbed up my stuff and threw it in my pack, jumping up and saying "I'm sorry but I just remembered that I have to…BABY-SIT!" One point lost for originality. He looked at me and frowned.  
  
"But Mia, it's like 10, who would you baby-sit at this time of night?" I didn't answer, but just yelled "SORRY!" and ran out of the house. I totally screwed up. I DESERVE to get run over by a milk truck for making such lame ass excuses! Oh well. At least I know he loves me. But how could I ever face him again? Especially at the movies tomorrow! ACCCKKKK!!! Well, at least I have more stuff to add to my embarrassment list.  
  
End of Chapter 1. I'll have chapter 2 up pretty soon, thanks!  
  
~*monica*~ 


	2. Michael's Journal Entry

Mia's List of Embarrassing Moments' and Michael! Chapter 2- Michael's Journal Entry  
  
HELLO CHUMS! I've gotten 12 (well it says 14 but some of you double reviewed!) reviews for this story! I am so happy! Ha! This one didn't flop! I just wanna thank all of you who reviewed: Cherry, CrazyNut2002, Blazing- Moon, Walking Contradiction, FrannieGurl2006, UltraWoman, L. Rynn Amweg, Ex- Smurfet, rubi of queenscove, Clavel, Liz and eiknlng! Now, I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I had really a lot of fun writing it! Thanks!  
  
Meg Cabot owns all of these wonderful characters and this marvelous book series!  
  
  
  
April 25, My Room  
  
What had I done wrong? I mean, I had finally confessed my love to her in one of my favorite songs! But what did she do when she heard me sing? She made up a lame ass excuse and ran out of the house. I mean, what is it about this girl that drives me so crazy? With her curly brown hair, her pale skin, not to mention her height- tall girls are awesome! But, I wonder what really made her run away like that. I thought that she liked me! I mean, did or did not Lilly say in her journal that Mia Thermopolis was completely and totally enamored of me? I know that girls are confusing but.damn it! This girl is driving me over the edge! Wait until Lilly hears about me confessing to Mia. I can hear her now!  
  
' You ruined it all, I can't believe you didn't kiss her or anything! You just sang her a stupid song and expected her to just jump into your arms, what is your problem? Don't you have any romantic bones in your body? I don't believe for one minute that she just ran out of the house after you sung her that song. I think you drove her away with your singin-,' Blah, blah, blah! Lilly can be so.hysterical about things. How can Mia stand her sometimes? But enough about my big mouthed sister-back to the love of my life. I'm going to talk to her at school tomorrow. I don't know what I'm really gonna say though. I could walk up to her and say-  
  
"Mia I am completely in love with you and it's ok that you ran out of the house last night because I caught you off guard and I think that you and I should go out Saturday and make out and-," Yeah. I don't know! I bet she will probably be avoiding me tomorrow, or today that is since it's 12:05. I wonder what her parents would think if I did take her out on a date. I mean I am a senior and I am older than Mia. Would her father approve of that? And let's not forget the tiny little notion that she happens to be a future heir to a small European country. Does this mean that she has to get married to some guy whose name she can't even pronounce right? Will her Father approve of some American with shaggy brown hair and a web site that URL suggests it's about some kind of narcotic drug? Hmmm. I'm ranting.and I rarely rant. Good thing Lilly never could find my journal, otherwise she would make fun of me my whole entire life. Well I better crash and stop my ranting and raving. But mark my words, the next journal entry is going to be about Mia and I confessing our love to each other in the hallway while Boris and the others glare at us jealousy. Wow I have a good imagination. Night.  
  
Michael.  
  
Next Chapter- More of Mia's embarrassing moments.  
  
I know this was short, but I thought it was short and sweet! I will have the next chapter up pretty soon. PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism is wanted! Bye!  
  
~*monica*~ 


	3. Lilly's Journal Entry

* * *

Mia's List of Embarrassing Moments and Michael! – Chapter 3

"Lilly's Journal Entry"

OMG, I am so terribly sorry you guys. I totally forgot about this story. Here goes....

* * *

The Princess Diaries does not belong to me. It belongs to Meg Cabot. Yup.

* * *

"Lilly's Journal Entry"

So, I believe that the whole issue on preventing global warming is totally out of order. I mean come on, who needs an Earth when you can drive a Hummer?

Can you FEEL the sarcasm seething through this black ink?

God! I can't wait to make those anti-Hummer flyers after I finish reading Michael's journal.

Yes, I read my brother's journal okay? But he leaves it in such an obvious place (under his mattress, what a dummy) and I always like to see what is going on in that empty head of his. I usually like to copy down some of his sentences in case I want to black mail him in the near future.

So far it's nothing but ideas for his junkie themed website. I don't even know why he made such a name for that – so untasteful. If he really wanted to make a good website name it should have been "SAVE A TREE; EAT A BEAVER".

Now he's going on about his love life and who he likes (Mia naturally) and blah blah blah blahhhhhhhhh......

HE SANG TO HER? WHEN?

Ooo....

Ahh....

I bet the song sucked. I would've ran out of the house too.

He loves her?

Maybe I should copy this journal entry down and show it to Mia tomorrow at school.

That way they can get together and end this whole crush fiasco for once and all!

I better start copying.

-Lilly


End file.
